SuperNerd295
SuperNerd is a member of the Council of Creators, based off the one and only SuperNerd. He is the brother of Mekanaria. Appearance Super resembles his sister but with further detail. He has a gray body and his shogun helmet has red details and horns, with blades on his lower arms. His chest has two full red diamonds, and one empty one which has a plus sign inside of it. He has red eyes with a crimson bandage covering his mouth. Three yellow marks come from the bottom of both of his eyes. He is always holding and or carrying a large katana. It has a grey blade the color of his body with a red handle. The upper part of the handle has a black ribbon tied to it. History Just like his sister, it is unknown when they were created. What is known, is that Super ended up escaping and roaming around the universe of 666. His method of escape was simple. Kill everything in sight and get away. Most of his powers revolved around his katana, so he couldn't leave it behind. Soon after escaping, he was approached by Cdrzillafanon and Scoobydooman90001, two members of the Council of Creators who he would later become much better friends with. He originally declined the offer to join them, but after a long battle against Leviathan and Pepe, where the two members helped him out, he decided that the world could be tough and unforgiving, and that it's best to have friends by your side. Upon returning to base, he met Flur and Indominus Rex 2016, two of the older members of the group. After realizing that the group possessed the magical powers to bring their own creations to life, Super was fascinated and created a bunch of weird and wacky kaiju, and brought them to universe 666. He soon aided on all of the groups recruitment missions and even became a valuable tech savvy guy, even creating his own weapon system to store his weapons. He is also a great fighter for the COC side, and gives information about Square when needed. Powers * IWTS (Instant Weapon Teleportation System) - By inserting a device into his right arm, Super can use a teleporter from base to instantly give him one of his four signature weapons: Draco Lance, Blood Katana, Neo Knives, and a dual pair of .76 Serpentine 1954's. * High Jump - Super can jump high in the air, and can come crashing down on his opponents. * Transformation and height change - per usual for COC members, they have the ability to transform into kaiju, or at the least change forms. Super can turn into a large Draconian Beast. This form is only activated however when Super suffers a wound that should be fatal to him. It is unknown as of now how to reverse this. Super is also capable of changing his height, so that he can shrink down to human size and blend in at Comicon. * Blood Strike - Super can launch red slices of energy from his sword at his opponents. They seek the blood of their soon to be victims. * ;) wow - Supers finishing move. If an opponent (this works on up to 15 individual opponents) has bled from a strike with the Blood Katana, Super can clod their blood flow in their entire body, causing them to burst and bubble and grow tumors until they end up exploding in a violent gory fit of crimson rage. Due to no one surviving this attack, it is commonly nicknamed the "Crimson Fury" by people outside of the Council of Creators. Super usually triggers it by winking and saying "wow", and finishing the scene by making a complaint or joke about the now splattered opponent. He does not always use it however because of how much power it depletes from him, which takes a long amount of time to regain. Super has only been forced to use this move 7 times. * Wall of Flame - An ability only usable in his Draconian form, Super can at the snap of his finger or the grit of his teeth, cause a wall of flames to surround the opponent and him, working as a wall, as it's name suggests. * Levitation - An ability only usable in his Draconian form, using his wings, Super can hover above ground, and fly at his opponents. * Blood Breath - An ability only usable in his Draconian form, Super can spray out burning hot blood from his mouth. Name SuperNerd is derived from the Username SuperNerd295, which became my username because of the Pokemon trainer class of the same name. Trivia * SuperNerd is inspired by the user here, SuperNerd295, or as you may know me, the guy who wrote this for you to enjoy or cringe at. * After season 4 the Neo Knives are replaced with a dual pair of Smg's. Category:Universe 666 Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Council of Creators (group) Category:Universe 1014315 Category:Characters based on Users Category:Universe 1 Category:Kaijin